


Warhammer 40k: Against Regulations

by SenselessVirus



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BBW, Blow Jobs, Chubby, F/M, Fire Warrior, MILF, Quick Sex, Warhammer 40k - Freeform, tau - Freeform, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: Short fapfic I did for a Tau MILF pic @ximema3 did a while back as practice.
Relationships: Fire Warrior/Air Caste
Kudos: 11





	Warhammer 40k: Against Regulations

  
Cadre commander Na’Mer opened her personal locker and began removing her armor, slightly annoyed at the current campaign. The integration of Xiollon into the Tau empire was coming along slowly but surely, already more than half of the planet’s hive cities seceding from the imperium and pledging themselves to the Greater Good. What was a bit problematic was whatever the nutritional content was in their foodstuffs had caused her to gain quite a bit of weight after attending a few victory celebrations and sampling the local cuisines, her already heavyset figure growing from a bit of chub to full on muffin top. It was to the point she had to ask an earth caste engineer to alter her main warplate from a single piece to two customized interlocking parts. She let out a long sigh of relief as she popped the seals on her chest, letting the armor plates clatter to the floor before sitting down to rest a bit and allow her E-cup breasts and gut to breathe through the sheer fabric of her undersuit. _‘At least I’m getting enough exercise to keep it from going to my hips.’_ she thought as she freed her shapely thighs from the leg guards, the polythene prisons could barely contain them as is and were likely to explode apart if hit by a stray projectile. Na’Mer placed the orange plates in the locker and removed one of her armorsleeves before she caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror and stopped. Her leggings being just below her buttocks with kneepads still attached, her bosom and belly straining at her leotard, the singular gauntlet, battle helm and gorget combined together to give her the look of a overweight strumpet pretending to be a sexy fire warrior for a Cervidae party. The thought of it sent a thrill down her spine and to her moistening nethers, the sensation making her crave some protein but not the kind you get from groxsteak.

It wasn’t hard for her to get to the hangar bays without attracting attention, simply ducking behind corners or on the off chance a menial saw her she simply told them to “forget you saw this” while glaring at them from behind her helmet’s optics. Once she got there it wasn’t hard to spot who she was looking for, only two manta destroyers were requisitioned to her cadre and one was kept in orbit along with most of the orca dropships. The air caste pilot prefered to spend most of his time in his ship, it’s interior reminding him of the orbital cities his type lived in. Na’Mer didn’t know his name since cross-caste relations were forbidden by the Ethereals, instead simply referring to each other as “Pilot” and “Warrior”. Anonymity kept them from letting details slip, though considering they were more fuckbuddies than lovers and the contraceptives in their military rations that was basically the only thing to worry about. Pilot was sitting in his cockpit doing a service check, barely aware of the hanger and definitely not expecting her to pop the escape hatch under and squeeze in. Before he could react and instinctively go for his pulse pistol she had used her strength to pin him to the chair, her rotund torso pinning his hollow boned legs while she snatched a hold of his lanky arms with her strong arms. “W-warrior?! What are you doing, did anyone see you enter?!” He stammered, quickly lowering his voice to a whisper. “Calm yourself Pilot, the hanger’s empty. I was feeling a bit thirsty and you just happened to be nearby so I decided to ‘wet my whistle’ as the Gue’vesa say.” She purred from her vox-emitter before releasing one of his hands to unfasten part of her helm and reveal the emergency fluid induction port. Before he could object she was already fishing his dick out of his jumpsuit, giving it a few quick pumps before shoving it through the O-shaped ring and into her waiting mouth. The air caste out a hiss of air as his member was enveloped in her wet mouth, gripping her helmet’s antenna and thrusting forward as best he could before composing himself and doing his best to act normal in case anyone entered the hanger and looked up into the miniscule windows of the cockpit. She prided herself on technique, using her tongue to stimulate the glans and fondling his nuts to cause Pilot to quickly offer up a serving of sperm with a grunt of satisfaction. Na’Mer gulped it all down like the glutton she was, squeezing his balls to make sure all of it was released before slowly withdrawing it from her helm’s induction port. She let the tip linger a few seconds inside so a few stray dollops of jizz stained the fabric near her mouth _‘That’ll make for a salty treat to suck on later’_ she thought with a smile. “Well…” the air caste panted, his cock still fully erect. “You’ve had your treat, now how about I get mine?” he asked before sliding the chair back and to the side so he could stand and started to walk towards the troop transport area of the ship. She nodded before re-affixing her port cover and moving to follow him, taking care to stay on all fours until she was past the ship windows. Once on her hooves Pilot let her lead their walk into the transport bay, taking the opportunity to grab a meaty handful of ass. Na’Mer chuckled at the playful grope before laying back in one of the transport seats, splaying her legs wide and pulling her combat leotard to the side to reveal her glistening pussy. Pilot wasted no time taking the lead, immediately thrusting his penis to the hilt in her velvet tunnel and taking one mammoth breast in his mouth to suckle on. She let out a hearty laugh as the stick thin man jackhammered away at her cunt, her paunch jiggling with each thrust. “It really… UNF, is too bad the Tau’va forbids us from having kids Warrior… air caste girls could use a little more meat on their bones back in my obit station.” he said in between panting and teasing her teat with his tongue. “Heh! and the men where I’m from could use a couple more inches on them, both in height and below the belt. OOO yes right there, harder! You’re hitting my g-spot!” she replied before letting out a long moan as his dick mashed against her pleasure button. They wanted to rut like base animals for hours but due to their duties had become quite good at making things short, Pilot blowing his second load in her lower mouth within 10 minutes. They stayed connected like that for a few minutes, him using her tits and chub as a warm bed to nestle against and her laying back and using her legs crossed behind him to shove his spurting member ever deeper so she could savor the feeling of goo coating her inner walls.

As soon as exactly 5 minutes passed they broke from their coital embrace with all the tact and intimacy of a person returning a lost wallet. The air caste quickly pulled a simple kit nearby and began cleaning the seat they had just made love in while Na’Mer took some tissues and dabbed away the excess cum before putting her leotard back in place, checking herself over in a hand mirror. Once all evidence of their tryst was gone they went back to the cockpit, Pilot checking the windows and exterior cameras for anyone who might see her exit. She already had her bubble but hanging out the emergency when he stopped her. “Umm, Warrior?”  
“Yes Pilot?” She replied, a bit annoyed he waited till her ample rump was hanging out for any to see.  
“When should I expect you again?” He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
“If we’re both still alive, around next week. We need to work on your cunnilingus skill so you know how to please a woman without using your drive stick.” And with that she slid the rest of her girthy torso through the hatch and quickly began making her way back to her quarters, the feeling of cum sloshing around inside her keeping her warm the whole way.


End file.
